All Bark, No Bite
by Valie
Summary: Missy thinks she knows how to get rid of Sam, but when she goes a little too far, Sam snaps back. AU - Sam doesn't go to Freddie with her troubles with Missy. -Missy/Sam- -Hate!fic- -Angst- -Violence- -implied non-con-


**A/N:** [Written for the nick_girlslash on Livejournal in celebration of IDF.] Set during iReunite with Missy. This is the extended version of the version I wrote for nick_girlslash. It's more darker and almost twice the length! Darn word limits. Anyway, my first Sam/Missy fic. I don't really know the explosive power of cherry bombs, so I'm basically improvising it here. Any mistakes, do point them out to me so I can fix them.

**Pairing: **Sam/Missy

**Prompt: **_'Dirt Room'_ by Blue October

_'I'm stronger than you / You take my money, but it's useless / When you see what I do to you_...'

_'And now I see you, oh / 'Cause your back's against the wall / And finally you're mine'_

**Warnings:** Femslash, violence, implied non-con, hate!fic

**Word count:** 1,532

---

**All Bark, No Bite**

Missy had been convinced of one thing when she arrived at Carly's door that day - no one was going to get in her way of her best friend. It wasn't a question of love or fame. It all had to do with an obsession of having things her way. Carly was her friend and when she moved away so suddenly, it drove Missy insane over the years whenever she thought about it. She hadn't wanted her to leave and when Carly stopped returning her letters after a year, shortly after mentioning her new friend, Sam, Missy plotted.

When she finally felt Carly in her arms, Missy was eager for them to go right back to where they had left off seven years before, but that was impossible. The blonde, blue-eyed, tomboy in the room was the blockade that kept that from happening. Simply because Sam had become friends with Carly, she hated her, even though she had never met her until that day. It was illogical, obviously, but obsession never makes sense. Missy had watched iCarly many times, and each time she saw a very happy looking girl standing next to HER friend. Things had to come to an end somehow between them and Missy was determined to figure out a way how. Wrong directions, tainted chocolate, 'slippery' fingers... All part of the plan to dispose of Sam, but even Missy had to admit, they were too small and insignificant on the grander scale of things. Sure Sam got the hint that Missy didn't like her, but that didn't mean she would stop hanging out with Carly.

The exploding cake, filled with actual cherry bombs, seemed like just what she needed to scare off the blonde. After that, Sam would HAVE to take the hint that Missy would go to any means necessary to dispose of her. Only, she hadn't planned on the outcome of her plan.

--

The cake was delivered to Sam's house around seven at night. Oblivious to the fact that a cake was being randomly delivered to her at night, Sam quickly signed for it and brought the cake into the house. Her mother was out for the night, so Sam took the cake into the living room and eagerly dug into it. Not realizing what awaited her inside the cake, her fingers brushed against a trigger rigged to blow the three cherry bombs inside the cake. When the cake exploded exactly ten seconds later, Sam was knocked heavily against the back of the sofa. Cake rained all over her and all over the living room in a shower of blue and green icing and chocolate fluffiness. Pain twinged in Sam's cake covered hand, she couldn't see the extent of her injury but she definitely felt it.

"That bitch..." Sam said as she stared at the spot where the cake had been.

Things clicked a little too nicely in her mind for there to be any doubt of the culprit. Anger burned through her and she clenched her uninjured hand into a tight fist. Carly's smiling face flashed in her mind and the fist unclenched slightly. Sam couldn't go and outright beat the living daylights out of Missy, not without Carly getting upset about it and accusing her of being jealous. Her mind spun quickly, thinking of an ulterior way to get revenge - one that left less blood splatter behind. Ignoring the mess, Sam got up from the cake covered sofa, only briefly wondering how long before her mother would realize the mess when she came in. Probably not until morning, if at all.

Heading for the bathroom, Sam discarded her cakey clothing and turned the water on for a shower. Getting in, she didn't right away put her now throbbing hand under the water spray, but when she did, Sam cursed loudly at not only the sight but the stinging pain. The water, and some hesitant rubbing, revealed the skin gone from most of her palm. It was at worst a first degree burn. Thankfully the cake had cushioned enough of the blow so the explosion hadn't taken more then some skin and Sam could live with that. The skin would grow back, but it was going to hurt like a bitch until then.

Washing herself as best as she could with just one hand, Sam allowed her mind to drift into dark places as she wondered what she could do to get back Missy. The idea came to her so suddenly, that Sam had to lean against the shower wall to carefully examine the idea. It seemed a little extreme, but probably a hell of a lot less extreme then all her other ideas. Staring down at her palm, she thought of Carly again. Was Missy worth the trouble, despite the injury she had inflicted on the blonde? Carly was the worth trouble, a little voice said to her. The way her stomach tighten slightly and her heart twitched seem to confirm the little voice's words. Clenching the injured hand into a fist, gritting her teeth through the pain, Sam made her decision.

Missy was going to be in for a surprise.

--

Missy knew she was pushing her luck, with everything she been doing to Sam. Even though she knew Sam wouldn't touch her, without conflicting with Carly, she didn't feel as safe as she once had. Sending that cake had taken a lot out of her mentally, but she was so sure it would work that her bravado had began to return. The day after she sent the cake, Sam didn't show up for school and Carly was worried because she hadn't heard from her. Biting her tongue to keep from smiling, Missy quickly became the caring and doting friend, telling Carly she was sure Sam was okay. Maybe she just felt ill or something important came up at the last moment. Carly seemed eased by these reassurances but it bothered her that Sam wasn't answering her phone and Missy was practically whooping with joy. It seemed that one of her plans had finally worked. The bimbo was probably already in Canada by now, tail between her legs.

Returning from school that day, she was in for a rude surprise. Upon entering her bedroom, Sam stepped away from where she had hid against the wall behind the bedroom door, closing it quickly with one hand as she stared coldly at Missy. Before the taller girl could react, the blonde was already on her, forcing her back onto the floor. The scream died in her throat when Sam slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You wanna fuck with me so bad..." Sam said, scratching Missy's cheek with her free hand. "Then here I am."

She released Missy's mouth to hear any retorts she may have.

"You're insane."

"When it comes to Carly, yeah, I am." Tilting her head, Sam glared at Missy as if she was an oddity. "If you have such a big crush on her, then why don't you just say so?"

"Crush? On Carly? No, you're way wrong." She denied a little too quickly.

Sam grabbed her forearms tightly, getting into her face so close that Missy was positive Sam had been chewing gum recently. "You wanna play games? Fine."

The fingers tighten harder and she kissed Missy roughly, not caring anymore about the repercussions of her actions. Missy could sense this, even as she realized Sam's knee was purposely pressing against her crotch. Her bravado faltered, her snark entirely drowned in her fear, panic, and strange arousal. Missy was all bark and no bite. She knew that all her prodding had finally set in, it just hadn't had the effect she had wanted. At least not exactly. Once she told Carly what Sam had done to her, the brunette was sure to kick the blonde to the curb with no trouble. Teeth at her throat made her pause in her thoughts. Was she willing to do anything to have Sam out of the picture? Sure she was. At least she thought she was.

There was a lot of movement and pain that followed as Sam explored her body. Not once did Missy try to stop the blonde, despite the rough ways she touched her. Missy was doing this so Carly would be her best friend. Even as Sam's hand slipped into her pants and began to rub her, she tried to hold on to that belief. Not even the way she bucked and thrashed against Sam was real. All forced. All faked. At least that what she chanted to herself as she bit her lip to drown her cries of (not?) real pleasure. Finally, Sam was satisfied and she trudged out the room through the window she had gotten in by, her face unreadable. Quiet filled the void left behind.

Missy wasn't dead, but she felt different. Her obsession gone. She felt emptiness in it's place. Sam had been right. She was in love with Carly, but she realized something even more important. Something that destroyed everything she had hoped and planned for. Sam was in love with Carly too and there was no chance in hell for her.

**-End-**


End file.
